


How to Save a Grinch

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem and Yugi have a son, Atem has green skin and so does his son, Doesn't follow the original story, Grinch!Atem, Hermaphrodite!Atem, Kind of a Grinch Au, M/M, Music idol!Yugi, Yugi and the others are Whos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Atem and Yugi were once inseparable, planning to spend their lives together. Going to Who City to chaise his dream, Yugi leaves his pregnant lover behind with the promise of returning for him. His career takes off and he receives his newborn son a few months later. His grandfather barely tells him anything about why Atem isn't with their son or where he's gone. Atem has been run out of the town by the mayor's underlings and the mayor himself. Barely surviving, he makes his way to the old Grinch cave on the mountian.Fast forward seven years, Yugi and Khonsu, their son, have come back for Atem. Can they find out why Khonsu was taken from Atem? Why he was chaised out of town by the mayor? Even if he doesn't get all the answers, Yugi has one hell of a revenge planned.





	How to Save a Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Hermaphrodite! Atem makes a come back. I just really love it, and will take advantage of it whenever I can. This starts seven years after Yugi has left and Atem was chased out of town. 
> 
> The second scene is a sex scene. I reference both male and female sex organs, b/c Atem's body is both sexes. If you're uncomfortable with that, then you can skip to the bottom. 
> 
> The name for Yugi and Atem's son comes from the Eygptian moon god, Khonsu.

Yugi grinned fondly as the welcome mat dropped to reveal a trap door. Atem had always had a love of those things. He had joked they would be good for getting rid of door to door salespeople and other general annoyances. He was glad he had stood on the side. He knocked again. His Atem wasn’t getting rid of him that easily. He knew he had run into him in town. He had returned mainly for one reason and one alone. He had come to retrieve him, whisk him away from this place. Their son would be so disappointed if he returned without him.

“Who is it?!” Came the snarl as the door was flung open. The anger on his face faded instantly. Dark wine red eyes opened wide. Yugi studied him for a moment. His once neatly trimmed green fur was shaggy and dirty. He was gaunt, too thin for his taste. He would take care of that. He would pamper him while their child was with his band mates. “Yugi?” Atem murmured softly, “You’re really here.”

“Of course, I’m here. I promised to come back for you, didn’t I?” He said as he stepped into the cave. He wrapped his arm around his furry waist to pull him flush against him. He kicked the door shut to keep out the bitter air. Yugi smiled as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. He trailed the kisses back to his ear. “I’ve missed you so much, Baby. I’m sorry for taking so long. I hit the big time and everything happened so fast.

“Let’s leave this drafty cave. Everyone’s waiting for us at Grandpa’s. Grandpa made sure to get our boy to me. Khonsu will be so happy to see you. He’s missed you just as much. Atem, you’re all Khonsu and I have wanted for Christmas for so long. I’m gonna marry you and we’ll be a family, just like we always dreamed. …Atem? Baby, what’s wrong?” Atem ripped away from his arms. He rushed deeper into the cave. Yugi quickly chased after him.

“I refuse to go back! I hate everyone in that town!” He growled. He had run into spare space with no exit. He had to convince Yugi to go back without him. The family they had dreamed of was no longer one he could have. He had become bent and broken in the years since he had left. Atem ached as he backed away from him. His frozen heart beat to the steps Yugi made to come closer.

“What did they do to you after I left? Tell me! I want to make it better, make it right!” He curled into himself. Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around the furry green ball. “Why was Khonsu taken from you?”

“I don’t know!” Atem wailed. “They forced me out of town barely an hour after I gave birth to Khonsu! I was still bleeding! They didn’t even give the doctor enough time to stop my bleeding! It was freezing! I would have died if I hadn’t made it here in time! They ripped him out of my arms!”

“Who’s ‘They’?”

“Who do you think, Yugi? Siegfried and his followers! He was laughing the entire time.” Yugi tightened his arms around him. He stroked his back gently. He glared into the cave wall behind them. He was going to make Siegfried pay.

“Come home to me and Khonsu. Showing them how happy we are as a family would be the ultimate revenge. It would break his heart if you don’t come home. Khonsu has wished for nothing else than for Santa to bring you to us.” Atem pulled away to look at him. He bit his lip nervously. Yugi tugged it playfully from his mouth. He kissed him gently. He felt him surrender into his kiss. The rubbing on his back turned from caring to sensual. He trailed down his back, over his ass, and grasped his thighs. He pulled him into his lap. Atem wrapped his arms around him, relaxing into his hold.

“My tour bus is parked outside Whoville limits. We can spend some private time there before I go get Khonsu. You know, reconnecting.” Yugi shot him a knowing smirk as a hand trailed down between them. He gasped softly as the hand curled around his cock to lazily stroke him. He nodded, letting out a moan. “Good. Let’s go. The faster we get to my bus, the faster we can get to our private time.”

* * *

 

Atem looked at himself as he sat on the bed. His fur had been shaved off, showing the same green color for his skin. He hadn’t looked like this for a long time. Yugi had sent him to the very back bedroom as he cleaned the bathroom. He was impatient to have him in here. He touched himself as he waited. Atem laid back, legs spread, as his hand wrapped around his hardening cock. The other slipped past his balls to rub at his clit.

His body was the best of both genders, at least he had always thought so. The pleasure swimming in his blood was more intense than he remembered. It had always been intense, but never like this. A loud moan was ripped from his lips. Hands were placed firmly on his thighs as a tongue licked over his vaginal opening. He arched off the bed.

“Yugi!”

“You should know better than to give me such a delectable show.” He shuddered as breath flowed over his pussy. “I forgot how beautiful it is to watch you stroke your dick and rub your clit. I’m going to devour you, Baby.” Atem moaned. Yugi dug the tip of his tongue into his vagina. He smirked against his skin as he pulled it out. He dragged it slowly over the opening. “Use both your hands on your cock. I’ll take care of your vagina.”

Atem furiously stroked his cock. He mewled when Yugi moaned against his vagina. He panted in pleasure, letting it build as fast or slow as his lover wanted. His tongue penetrated him again, licking his inner walls. He moaned loudly, his body arching again. He kept thrusting his tongue inside, lapping at the sensitive flesh. He paused to lick his clit in circular motions. Atem came off the bed again with a scream.

“ _Yugi_!” His orgasm washed over him. Cum spurted from his dick over his hands. They kept moving over his cock, milking his orgasm. Yugi lapped at his vagina. He covered it with his mouth and sucked the trickle of cum from it. He moaned into the fleshy opening. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste in his mouth. Atem’s cum, whether it came from his dick or pussy, was absolutely divine to him. He sat up to survey his lover.

“Are you ok, Baby?” Yugi asked as his smiled. The other nodded as he panted for breath. He rubbed his side. “May I?”

“Yes. Do I still taste the same?” Atem’s breath shuddered as Yugi licked more cum from his skin. He nipped his cock playfully before kissing it. He hummed as the other cleaned his cum off him.

“Your cum is a little more bitter than I remember, but still as delectable. You needed this, didn’t you?” Yugi stroked his cheek as he laid on him. Atem wrapped his arms around him.

“You did too.” He whispered in reply. “I haven’t done anything sexual in so long. I just never had the want or the need to touch myself. At least, after they chased me out and Khonsu was born. I know I won’t ever be able to forgive them, even your grandpa. He didn’t even try.” Tears came to his eyes. Yugi wiped them away gently.

“Hush, Baby. I know you might forgive them eventually, but if you never do, that’s ok. I love you. Our son loves you too and that’s all you need. There’s been no one else. I never tried to date anyone else. All I could think of was the day we’d be together again. Caught your breath yet?” He smiled. Atem accepted his kiss as they rolled onto their sides.

Yugi smoothed over skin, pausing to cup and play with his small, barely there breasts. He broke away from their kiss to guide his head to his nipples. He licked over a nub as he massaged the other. His eyes slid closed. Atem groaned softly as he took his nipple into his mouth. His breath hitched when Yugi’s free hand bypassed his cock. He gasped. A finger began to rub his clit.

“Yugi.” He breathed. He hummed, releasing one nipple with a final lick before taking the other into his mouth. Atem slid his hands down his back. He grabbed Yugi’s ass, pulling him closer. He ground his hips against his. “Yugi.” He whined. He placed his leg around his hips. “Stop playing with me!” The finger rubbing his clit became faster and pressed a little harder. “Yes!”

He moved it lower, pressing his finger into his vagina. Atem moaned, bonelessly falling back into his earlier position. Yugi kneeled over him. He replaced his finger, thrusting it languidly into his body. He opened his mouth and took Atem’s cock tip into it. He dug his tongue into the slit. He moved his tongue to the rhythm of his thrusting finger. One of his lover’s hands grasped his hair and the other wrapped around his own cock.

Yugi moaned as Atem stroked him. He stroked at a faster pace, but that didn’t make him speed up. He was going to take his time. He had promised to devour him, and he had meant it in more ways than one. He took more of his dick into his mouth. His finger swirled inside his lover. He pulled it out and thrust back in with two. He pulled away from Atem’s cock.

“You still get so wet for me. I love it. I have two fingers inside you, Baby, and I won’t be done for a while.” Yugi arched his body. Atem pressed his thumb against his cock slit. He rewarded him by sucking on his dick again. He took even more into his mouth. He could taste pre-cum on his tongue. He grinned. He began to bob his head as he sucked and licked. He moved his fingers, widening his vagina. He wiggled a third finger into him.

Atem mewled. He slowed his strokes to match the fingers inside him. Yugi hummed around his cock as he swallowed him. He tightened his grip slightly. The hum turned into a moan. His hips began to thrust into his fist. He shuddered as he felt Yugi slide a fourth finger into him with no resistance. He pulled away from his dick, sitting back. He licked his lips as his eyes watched his fingers move in and out of him. Atem moved his hips, meeting those fingers as they thrust into him.

He groaned when they were removed. Yugi climbed between his legs, lifting one to hang over his shoulder. He surveyed him, a hand possessively stroking his torso. He lifted Atem’s hips to meet his, the head of his cock rubbing his pussy. He moaned as he slid into warmth of his vagina. He turned and kissed his calf.

“Move, Yugi.”

“No. I said I was going to devour you. I’m going to take you as slowly and as long as I can.” Atem moaned and shuddered at the words. Yugi thrust slowly into him until he was fully inside him. He dragged his cock out, sliding against his walls. His lover gasped as he reached for his weeping cock. “Let your orgasm come when it can, Atem. I’ll keep going.”

He watched the hands wrap around his dick. After a few strokes, he removed one to move between them. He rubbed his clit harshly. He rose from the bed, cum streaming out of his cock. He screamed his name. His vagina squeezed his dick, but Yugi kept trusting into him steadily. He nipped softly on the leg he held. Atem panted, a soft moan breaking the pattern. Yugi lifted his other leg over his shoulder.

He lay down, pressing his legs into him. The slow thrusts never paused as Atem met him. Yugi kissed him deeply. He made love to him languidly. He ran his hands over him, stroking his skin lovingly. Atem started to cry. He held him close as he murmured softly into his ear. It took hours until Yugi was sure his lover was thoroughly devoured. He let his orgasm crest, making sure Atem was close too. They orgasmed together, a deep kiss making them swallow the other’s scream.

“Yugi, you came inside me.”

“Yes, I did.” He replied as he rubbed Atem’s belly. He slid himself out of his body. He watched as some of his cum dribbled from his vagina. “Is something wrong?”

“What if I get pregnant again?” Fear flickered across his red eyes. Yugi wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his cheek. “I’m scared they’ll take my baby away again.”

 “No one will take our children away from you again. I’ll have their asses hauled into the courts in Who City. Now that you mention it, I hope you do get pregnant again. I didn’t get to be there for most of your pregnancy with Khonsu, and I want another baby to raise with you. How do you feel?”

“Devoured. Ravished. Very thoroughly.” He smiled softly. “When are you going to get Khonsu? I want my baby.”

“Let me get us cleaned back up, along with the bed. I’ll go get him after I’ve got you resettled.” Atem nodded. He let Yugi lift him from the bed. He sighed happily.


End file.
